I like it better when you smile
by i-am-done-writing-bye
Summary: Taruto can't seem to stop thinking of Pudding, but it's because he wants to make her cry, right? What happens when he finally does? One-shot.


Ayame-chan: It's time for some TarutoxPudding!

Pai:...

Ayame-chan: You have no emotions, right?

Pai:...

Ayame-chan: Let's fix that! LETTUCEEEE! COME HERE!

Lettuce: Y-y-yes?

Ayame-chan: Kiss Pai!

Lettuce: W-w-w-w-what? **blush**

Ayame-chan: Do it, do it, do it, do it!

Kisshu: Ayame-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

><p>Taruto, or some of you know him as "Tar-Tar", has never been the childish type. He always wanted to look, stand, and be thought of as an adult. But there were times when he wondered what it would be like to just be a kid, playing around, like someone he knew. That someone who had bright blonde hair, full of energy, and the most happiest smile ever. Pudding. The little monkey Mew Mew. She's always so happy! So hyper! How can anyone be as hyper as that girl? It's like she drinks ten cans of energy drink every hour! 'She's so annoying. That smile of hers, never leaves her face! And, what's with the "na no da"? It is pretty cute, though...EW! W-W-WHAT AM I THINKING?' The golden eyed boy, Taruto, thought. He could feel the heat come across his cheeks. He shook his head furiously trying to get the yellow Mew Mew out of his mind. Why should he be thinking of something so stupid! 'I wonder what Kisshu is doing...' He got up from the chair he was sitting in, then made his way to Kisshu's room.<p>

Taruto open the door slightly. What he saw made him bust out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kisshu's room<strong>

"I'm to sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" The singing Kisshu sang. He had his shirt off, swinging it around. Use your imagination.

After calming down from his laughing fit, Taruto open the door all the way, which freaked Kisshu out because he was still singing. "D-don't you know how to knock!" Kisshu yelled putting his shirt back on. "Why? So you could stop dancing around and singing?" Taruto taunted, grinning. "Shut up! Anyway, what do you want?" Kisshu asked annoyed. "Nothing. Just bored." Taruto replied in a bored tone. "Why not play with your monkey girlfriend?" Kisshu teased with a smirk. "S-she's not my girlfriend, baka!" There was a cherry red blush on his cheeks. "Why aren't you stalking the old hag? Oh, that's right, you're to busy dancing like an idiot!" Before Kisshu could kill the little alien, Taruto teleported.

"Damn kid..." Kisshu looked at his hundreds of pictures, guess who they were? Yup, Ichigo. "Maybe I should visit you, Koneko-chan. I could even show you my new dance moves..." With an evil smirk, Kisshu teleported.

* * *

><p><strong>Taruto's room<strong>

"I could start a fight with the old hags, but...I'd see that annoying monkey Mew..." What was it about Pudding that made him think of her so much? He always told himself it's because he wants to make her cry, but geez! "I bet she's doing something really stupid right now! Maybe I could go make it worst! Yeah! That would make her cry!" After convincing himself that was the only reason he wanted to see her, he teleported.

* * *

><p><strong>At Pudding's house<strong>

"Pudding is so bored, na no da! All Pudding's brothers and little sister is at school and the cafe is closed, na no da!" Pudding would have went to the park so she could make some money, but it was to hot for performing. Her friends were to busy, so she just laid on the ground in front of her house.

There was a ripple in the air, when Pudding sat up she saw her "best friend" Taruto! "What ya doing lying around, baka?" Taruto snickered. "Tar-Tar, na no da? TAR-TAR CAME TO PLAY WITH PUDDING, NA NO DA!" Pudding screamed excited as she tackled the boy down, giving him a bear hug. "G-get off me! And, don't call me that!" Taruto yelled, his face having a bright red blush on it. It got even more red when Pudding put her face so close to his their foreheads were touching. "But Tar-Tar is Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding said, smiling happily. "No I'm not! Now get off me!" Pudding finally stood up, releasing the blushing Taruto.

"Come on Tar-Tar, na no da! Let's go play in the park, na no da!" Pudding grabbed hold of his hand as she started running towards the park. "H-hey! Stop it, baka! Playing is for kids!" Taruto yelled, trying desperately to get out of Pudding's grip. "You're a kid Tar-Tar, na no da! Let's have some fun, na no da!" Pudding smiled at him. 'She looks kinda cute...GAH! What am I thinking? I've been around Kisshu to much!'

When they arrived at the park, Pudding dragged Taruto to the swings set. "Push me Tar-Tar, na no da!" Pudding said as she got on one of the seats. "No way! This is stupid." Taruto grumble. "Please, please, please, please, pleassseee! Na no da?" Pudding begged with big watery eyes. "No! Why would I want to do anything with a brat like you? Stop with the na no da, it's stupid!" Taruto sneered. "TAR-TAR IS MEAN TO PUDDING, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled, then took off running. "P-Pudding..." He did it. He finally made her cry, so why didn't he feel happy? He felt more sad than anything. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this...' Taruto thought.

He chased after the monkey girl and was able to catch up to her. Pudding sat down under one of the many trees that were in the park, she put her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight. "Pudding I...I'm..." What was this feeling? He should be enjoying this! He's always wanted to see her cry, but just seeing her like that...it hurt...

"I'm sorry, I mean...Uh, um..." This was harder then he thought it would be. "So, Tar-Tar doesn't hate Pudding, na no da?" Pudding asked as she got to her feet. "No, I mean yes! W-well..." Pudding walked closer and closer to Taruto, he would take a step back every time she took a step forward. "Tar-Tar, na no da..." Taruto backed into a tree, his face dark red. "W-what? And, stop getting so close! D-don't call me that, my name is Taruto!" Pudding kissed his cheek then giggled. "I knew Tar-Tar liked Pudding, na no da!" Pudding smiled, bouncing up and down while Taruto just stood there, red as ever. He smiled as he watched the hyper Pudding bouncing. 'I like it better when you smile..'

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's room<strong>

"Waaaaah! Why did I have to forget doing my homework? I could have been on a date with Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo cried. "Isn't my kitty so forgetful?" Said a teasing voice. "Nani?" Ichigo turned around to find the green haired stalker everyone loves, Kisshu! "Go away, Kisshu! I have a lot of homework to do!" Ichigo snapped, doesn't this guy have anything better to do then annoying her? "But Koneko-chan, I want to show you something." Kisshu's eyes gleamed mischievously. "What? Just hurry up and get out!" If she could get all this homework done, she might be able to still go on a date with Aoyama! "All right, kitten..."

Kisshu took his shirt off, then started singing and dancing. "I'm to sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my shirt! So sexy it hurts!" Ichigo had the biggest blush on her face. Her eyes were huge and her mouth wide open. "To amazed to speak, kitten?" Kisshu said smugly, his smirk showing one of his fangs. "I need some air..." Ichigo replied blankly. When Ichigo went outside she started spinning around with sparkles in her eyes. Kisshu watched from the tree next to her window amused, his smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

><p>Ayame-chan: Wow...<p>

Pai and Lettuce: **Kissing**

Kisshu: They won't stop...

Ayame-chan: What do we do?

Kisshu: Who cares?

Ichigo: **Walks in** Hey, is that Pai and Lettuce kissing? Cute!

Kisshu: Me and you are cuter! **Kisses Ichigo**

Ichigo: Help! Ayame-chan! **Gets kissed again**

Ayame-chan: **Yawn** No thanks. Review, please!


End file.
